Courage Need Not Be Remembered
by HairTheColorOfWheat
Summary: Three years after Link and Zelda set out to restore Hyrule, their kingdom is now growing, as are their affections for each other. However, Zelda must charm many kings in efforts to form treaties with neighboring lands. When one king takes a liking to her, he offers Hyrule's safety in turn for her hand in marriage. Will Zelda choose love, or logic? Will she even have a choice?
1. Twenty Years

**I've always been afraid to write a story for Legend of Zelda because I feel like all of it's fans are really critical of what is done with the story. That being said, this is a romantic, dramatic, extremely fictional fanfiction. If you are one of those people who will only read fanfiction that could _actually_ be produced by Nintendo and put into a Zelda game, this isn't the fic for you. I acknowledge that my romantic and dramatic scenarios would never fly with the fanboys that sit in their mother's basements drinking Mountain Dew. This is a fanfiction so I'll do with the story what I want. **

**Now all of that is out of the way, welcome! If you haven't finished the game yet, I highly suggest you do so. Breath of the Wild had perhaps more Zelink moments than any other Zelda game, what with her always crying to him and trying to get him to eat a frog...Anyways, this story takes place three years after the game ends, with Zelda and Link entering a relationship and attempting to manage the ever-growing kingdom of Hyrule. Many characters of my own creation will be introduced, so bear with me as I try to entertain all of you fangirls out there who want a good Zelink story. I'll try not to disappoint you!**

 **Please review this first chapter and tell me if you'd like to read more. Thanks!**

* * *

 _"_ _When I was seventeen, burden was heavy on my shoulders and I knew of the calamity that was to come. Somewhere deep inside me, I knew that our provisions against Ganon's uprising would prove unsuccessful. I believe that the Gods- Din, Nayru, and Farore- had a plan for Ganon's defeat. That being said, when we try to take matters into our own hands and force our fate to take a different path, our selfish desires will fail without relent. I have learned that things cannot be changed, destiny exists and it is woven into every breath we take. We cannot pray to hear voices that will not sound. We cannot hope for things that go against history...Darkness will always return and lives will always be lost. Of course, the Gods have everything in favor- so light will rise and banish the evil once more. It may take months, it may take one hundred years. Though there are many things that are wasteful to place our faith in, time is not one of those things. It passes, and so will sorrow."_

Standing abruptly, I bring my journaling to a halt and I place my charcoal pencil onto my desk. Framed in front of me sits an elaborate mirror, which I stare into with far too much pride.

" _Happy twentieth birthday, princess."_ I mumble to myself, smiling and trying to contain my laughter. Though technically I have been here for far longer that a mere twenty years, I had remained in a time-frozen state since the calamity. A sort of icey chasm had formed inside my soul that kept me from growing old and weary- that is until the hero returned. My spunk and undying hope for the future remained throughout everything, and my endless training finally resulted to more than I could ever imagine. _I_ sealed away the evil- _I did that._ That being three years ago, Hyrule is thriving once more and peace has returned to my kingdom.

 ** _Knock knock knock._**

"Zelda? We are making preparations for your-"

"I'll be right out!" I reply to my handmaiden Bulora's soft inquiry, leaning in towards the mirror and adjusting the braids that frame my face. Making sure that my gown is presentable at least, I turn swiftly and exit my bedroom. Bulora stands against the far wall with her hands folded, smiling proudly when she sees my birthday attire.

"Lady Zelda, you do look quite magnificent." She chimes, taking both of my hands into her own. I thank her and we make our way down the main corridor of the castle, managing to weave our way through the crowd of guests. Though I hate being treated any different than the simple girl that I am, the people still cheer and bow in reverence when I pass by. I push my hair out of my face and greet them all with a smile, feeling truly grateful to have such a plentiful kingdom after such a time of tragedy. Though Hyrule had appeared as though it was completely barren of any modern Hylian civilization, many villages housed elders that possessed ancient technology that could efficiently restore our castles and roadways, buildings and stables, and everything that castletown now proudly presents. Recalling the great amount of restoration that was in order, I smile even wider at the people who so willingly offered their helping hands.

"Hurry along, Lady Zelda. There will be plenty of time to thank the Hylians later." Bulora reminds me, taking my hand in hers and pulling me along the next massive corridor.

"Has the council gathered?" I ask, trying desperately to keep up with Bulora's pace.

"Yes, your highness. Everything for your coronation is in order. The people have spoken, and you have proven to be a worthy leader."

"And the Hero?" I lean forwards a bit and quiet my voice, being sure to keep this specific inquiry secret.

"He is waiting at the gates." Bulora says with a smirk on her face, nudging me in the side and teasing me gently. Ignoring her obvious knowledge, I stare forwards and prepare myself to meet with Hyrule's newly appointed Royal Council.

* * *

"Council, welcome. I am glad that all of you could assemble today in honor of not only my own birthday- but Hyrule's birthday. It was on this day three years ago that evil was banished from the land, and peace restored by the power of the Goddess."

I stand before a long wooden table, men and women sitting along it's edges and smiling in agreement. The room I stand in was one of the first to be built by the ancient techniques, fashioned to resemble the same council room that my father gathered in before me. With a large glass window behind my back and decorations adorning the walls, this room was certainly fit for a Queen.

"Lady Zelda, If I may." One of the older men stands, asking permission to speak. Nodding my head, he continues. "I think we all can agree that it is a great honor to be here today. My village was small and weak before your rule, and now we are thriving by involving ourselves into Hyrule's developing economies."

Feeling my heart flutter with pride and pure joy, I clasp my hands in front of myself and grin. "I am so glad to hear that, Elder Nohanson. Your village has made an excellent addition to Hyrule." Sitting back down, the man mutters his thanks and nods his head.

"Now, if no one has anything else to add, I will discuss the real reason I've called you all here today." Pausing and waiting for interjection, I then pull out my Sheikah tablet and activate it's ancient power. Reading the notes I had taken earlier, I recite my new plans for the kingdom.

"Firstly, if Hyrule wishes to endure through the ages and become like the kingdom it once was, we must venture out and attempt to establish relationships with neighboring kingdoms. This means that one of you will be appointed to gather a team of delegates and travel to Charleton, the nearest and most developed kingdom. Upon your arrival you will attempt to forge documents signifying the peace and harmony that can remain between Hyrule and Charleton."

Silence looms for a moment and I pray that my notions have been well-recieved. Just then, Elder Linah stands and I grant her permission to speak. "I have experience with Charleton, as I have traveled there in the past to gather shells from their sea. If it is your favor, Lady Zelda, I will lead this expedition."

"I want nothing more than that, Linah. Thank you. You will need to gather four guards and two other castle workers to join you." Accepting my instructions, Elder Linah sits back down and the meeting resumes.

"Lastly, I would like to formally announce that in honor of my father's tradition, today is my coronation day, as I've turned twenty years old and I am old enough to take the position as Hyrule's sovereign Queen."

I watch as the council members then rise from their seats and bow on one knee, showing honor and reverence to royalty. Laughing and thanking them, I urge them all to treat me as though I am their old friend. "Please, I am still just Zelda, no need for the show. Thank you all so much though, thank you for accepting me as Hyrule's Queen." Taking their seats once more, I continue to thank them as they talk among themselves.

"If there is nothing more, this meeting is now adjourned." I say in my most regal voice, still feeling as if being Queen is far too much for my simple mind. If anybody else could have taken my place, I would trade it in a heartbeat. But my duty as Queen Zelda came directly from the fact that I am my father's only heir, and the throne must be assumed by someone of royal blood.

Gathering my thoughts and slipping my Sheikah tablet into the leather strappings around my gown, I exit the council room with my fellow Hylians, trying my hardest to sneak out the back hallway without being noticed by the massive crowd. Managing to do so rather flawlessly, I walk down the eastern corridor with spunk in my step. Reaching the garden house, I push open it's glass entrance and slide past the many plants and glowing flowers that grow in straight lines. At last I spot the back door, leading into the eastern countryard and eventually out of castle grounds. Following it's path and holding my arms at my sides, I reach the eastern gates and feel my excitement growing. There I see Link, waiting against a fence post with a horse's lead rope in his hand. Calling to him and running into his arms, I feel the magnificent relief of escaping my constant responsibilities.


	2. Without Question

**To those to those who are wondering, my 'upload schedule' is quite random and spastic, so if you get a chapter each day then you're lucky...But otherwise, I write when I feel inspired. I will try to upload daily, but no promises.**

 **Welcome back! Thank you to those who have clicked onto chapter two, and I must say this one has much more Zelink. I hope you enjoy it, and please please _please_ leave me a review. Thanks!**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, my Queen."

"You need not address me with my formal title, Link."

"Yes, I know. But we are still out in the open at this very moment-" Link pauses and turns his head about, surveying the few Hylians that lurk within Castletown behind the gates where we stand. "And we ought to wait until we are alone, for any informal addresses." Smiling and bowing down to kiss my hand, it was a simple and honorable way to demonstrate his affection for me. Though I have trouble taking it very seriously, I nod my head in acceptance to keep up my proper appearance.

Stepping forwards, Link adjusts his hold on the horse's lead rope that is tied tightly in his fist. Reaching upwards and stroking it's chestnut mane, he mutters a few indistinguishable words to the beautiful mare. As he does this, I examine his appearance and crinkle my nose.

"Link, why do you look so disheveled?"

Wearing old worn-out trousers and a loose, white shirt, he also appears to have forgotten to put on any form of footwear. Typically he wore his hair tied back, but today it falls against his face and blows lightly in the summer breeze. I do admire his appearance though, regardless of how unkempt he is.

"I've spent the morning in the stables. I didn't have time to- well, really do anything before meeting you here."

"You could have taken a few extra moments to put shoes on, at least." I giggle, pointing to his bare feet.

"Yes my Queen, but then I may have been late to our meeting place! And surely you would have me beheaded for such a crime." Link jokes with me, beginning to walk forwards with the horse following beside him. Walking alongside the both of them, I hold my hands behind my back and laugh at his ridiculous notion. A few moments of silence pass as we make our way towards the great plateau, in the distance I can see flowers dancing in the wind. Taking a deep breath and sighing, I close my eyes and feel the sun soaking into my skin.

This is where I belong.

"So Zelda, what would you like to do on this monumental day?" Link asks me from the other side on the horse, stopping in his tracks and walking around to face me. Smiling quite innocently, I laugh to myself for a split second.

"I know I told you a while back, that there is a difference between courage and recklessness..." I begin saying, trailing off and kicking at the grass by my feet.

"Oh no, what have you got planned this time?" Link says sarcastically, knowing that I always made a habit of adventuring recklessly for science's sake. Exploration and expanding my knowledge of this land's plants and animals, those were the only things that I truly succeeded at...And for the longest time my father kept me from doing so. Now that I was on my own, despite missing my father dearly, a new sense of freedom has always tended to overtake me. And so, while I had my valiant knight to keep me from getting into any REAL trouble, it only makes sense for us to push the boundaries.

"I...I was thinking maybe we could visit the Zora domain. There is a certain fish there that has scales which are virtually impossible to penetrate. If we can find that fish, perhaps it's mass production would aid in making indestructible shields or other weapons." I speak quickly and know that Link is the only person willing to tolerate my constant innovating. A woman's place in Hyrule was traditionally in the home and caring for the children, not exploring and inventing.

"Say no more. Whatever it is you wish to do, I will accompany you." Link places his hands on his hips, nodding his head and giving me a sure expression.

"But do you think it's a good idea?"

"What I think does not matter."

Pausing and looking at the ground, I sigh for a moment and bite my lip. Looking back at his sharp face now, I attempt to explain myself.

"I simply mean, do _you_ think that the fish scales would help in making new weapons and materials. I have little experience with those things, so I need to know what you think."

"Zelda, since when do you even remotely care about the results of your exploration? I thought you just collected items and experimented for the thrill of it. That's the way you've always been." Link tilts his head and asks, placing one hand on our mare's fur, petting her softly. Swallowing hard, I decide it's time to completely reveal my reasoning.

"Well. As you know, I am now twenty years old and I am the royal family's only heir. All my life I have served the purpose of keeping myself safe and watching others do work for me." I pause and sit down in the soft grass, crossing my legs and fumbling with a twig in my fingers. Link joins me on the ground and leans in to listen intently.

"I've grown tired of delegating. All I ever do is tell others what to do- commissioning buildings or treaties or expeditions. Of course I've always experimented on my own, and I'll admit it _was_ just for thrill, but now I am seeking to create change. I want to do it myself, not by telling others to do it for me."

Link nods his head in understanding, leaning backwards and letting his arms support him now. Staring off at Castletown in the distance, the early morning sun casts grass shadows on his handsome face. Sighing then and looking back at me, he smiles and leans forward to take my hand. Catching me slightly off guard, I tense for a moment and almost forget the words that he speaks.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I think it will create change, and most importantly, I think it will work."

"Really?!" I leap to my feet and clasp my hands together. All I wanted to hear was his approval, for reasons more than one. Smiling brightly and feeling completely full of joy and excitement, I pace back and forth and start my horrible habit of rambling nonsensical.

"Okay well first.. we're going to need to teleport there, then probably talk to the locals and find out if the fish are even native, we'll need to catch a few and-"

"Zelda? If we are going to go then we must set out now." Link interrupts me and places a hand on my shoulder, bringing me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, I just get caught up...Yes, let's go."

* * *

The trip to Zora's domain was tiresome, despite the fact that we rode our chestnut mare the entire way. I held tight onto Link's waist as we passed through creeks and valleys, Link followed the path and got us there in a timely matter. Meeting straight away with Prince Sidon, I removed my shoes and carried them at my sides as we walked through the damp corridors of the Zora Domain.

"Prince Sidon, I was wondering if you could tell me about a certain kind of fish that is native to this area. I don't know it's name, only that it's scales are impossible to penetrate." I spoke in a reverent tone, knowing that Prince Sidon was royalty and not to be disrespected. He sat on his throne before us, Link at my side and a few Zora guards nearby. Both Link and I were well known to the Zora population, so it was no trouble passing into their domain. Nodding his head, he began explaining the details of this ancient fish.

"The fish you speak of no longer exists. You must have read about it in ancient Hylian textbooks, yes?"

Sighing with disappointment, I nod my head.

"It used to be quite pleantiful in the Zora Domain, so much so that we allowed Hylians to fish recreationally to control it's population. But when calamity Ganon wiped out much of this land, many fish and other animals no longer had the means to survive."

Just then, I feel Link place a comforting hand on my shoulder. Turning to look at his sympathetic gaze for one moment, I shrug inwardly and decide to not let this ruin anything. Smiling back at Prince Sidon, I swallow my disappointment and bid the Zoras farewell.

"Thank you, Prince Sidon. Your knowledge has been very helpful and will be added to the new Hylian Codex. What did you say the fish was called, your majesty?"

" _Civalin_ _Blue_ , was its formal title."

"Link, please hand me my Sheikah slate." I then write down it's name, this way I will remember it later when I edit the science textbooks. Saying our last goodbyes, Link and I make our way out of the Zora's Domain and back into the forest.

The sun is setting now and leaves harrowing shadows peppered across the ground and trees, but I feel no fear as Link holds extensive knowledge of these woods. Laying my head against his back now, we ride slower on our mare and drowsily make our return to Castletown.

"Don't worry Zelda, I am sure your next idea will work out just perfectly. This could not have been prevented. We have more information now about the fish in the Zora's Domain, so either way we made a discovery. Besides-"

"Thank you, Link." I interrupt him, feeling a wave of emotions sweep over me.

"For what?" Link says after a few seconds of silence, the chirping of Hylian crickets filling my ears. I sit up slightly but keep my arms around him, feeling his muscular form underneath my hands.

"For coming along today, and doing it all without question. Even though it was kind of pointless."

"It wasn't pointless."

 _"Don't be daft._ "

"I'm serious, Zelda! I had...I had a nice time. It was just like when we were children, me always following you on adventures and never thinking twice about it- simply because I enjoyed your company."

 _Well._

Though it was hard for me to believe that Link did any of this because he shared the same feelings as I did for him, his words struck me ever so slightly and I held him tighter. Since I was a small girl, I firmly believed that Link simply followed me around because my father told him I needed protection- not because he loved me.

"Thank you, Link. I enjoy your company too." I say flatly, not knowing if anything else could be appropriate for a moment like this. As we then enter the castle grounds, Link dismounts the horse and stands on the courtyard's plush grass, holding out a hand to assist me from atop the saddle. I take his hand and release my feet from the stirrups, stumbling just enough as my feet touch the ground to tumble to my knees. Pulling me to my feet straightaway, Link holds both my hands for a long moment, as our faces hover inches from each other.

"I must say goodnight to you now." Link speaks first, interrupting what was seeming to become a kiss. Nodding my head and pulling away, I reluctantly release his hands and nod my head.

"Goodnight, hero."

"Goodnight, my Queen."


	3. The Envelope

Waking abruptly, I am jolted from my bed as I hear the sound of panicked knocking at my door. As my bare feet touch the cold wooden floor I wince, not wanting to be pulled from bed at such an early hour- and at such an alarming notion. Taking my robe off one of the banisters on my bed, I throw it on and tie it shut before swiftly opening my grand wooden door.

"What on earth compelled you to wake me at-" I begin, but my words come to a halt as I see a royal guard holding an envelope on a metal tray. Swallowing hard and furrowing my brow, I gently take the envelope off of the tray and nod my head in thanks. Immediately feeling anxiety creeping across me, I silently close the door and pad my way back to my massive bed. The covers are wadded into a ball and the duvet is twisted, but I lay on my stomach and weave my way back under the blankets. Holding the envelope in my hands still, I contemplate whether or not I should open it right now.

 _I'm in bed. If I open it now, surely I will not be able to fall back asleep after reading it's contents. But I won't be able to sleep with the suspense of not knowing that is inside the envelope, either...Perhaps I could have one of my council members open it for me..._

Pushing my thoughts aside, I settle on opening it now and promising myself to take it lightly. _No need to worry, Zelda. It's just an envelope._

Using my fingernail to pry at it's wax sealing, I open the envelope and pull out an elaborate piece of stationary. Unfolding it once and eyeing it's beautiful decoration and fancy cursive handwriting, I suspect that this is an extremely important letter. Taking a deep breath and squinting to read it in the early-morning low light, I survey the letter as it says the following:

 ** _Sovereign Queen Zelda of Hyrule,_**

 **XXXXXX**

 _It is with absolute joy that your party of council members have arrived in Chareton._

 _I, the King of this land, am happy to receive so many offers of peace and harmony_

 _in the documents and treaties that your officials have brought with them. It is with_

 _such excitement, that I would like to formally invite you to stay at Charleton Castle_

 _for as long as you so wish. During your stay, you will be able to meet myself and many_

 _other officials, as well as learn about my glorious kingdom and it's inner workings. Please_

 _know that you are welcome at any time in Charleton, and will always be greeted with_

 _the same reverence and respect that you receive in Hyrule. With all of this being set in place,_

 _if you so wish, please visit at your earliest opportunity._

 **XXXXXX**

 _It is my final request that you attend the castle by yourself,_ _so as to not be_

 _distracted from Charleton's rich history_ _and the_ _other details we will need to sort out through your visit._

 ** _With honor and nobility,_**

 _**King Ananias III of Charleton**_

Taking a deep breath, I blink in disbelief at what I am reading. _Did the council members truly create such ties in only one day? How remarkable!_ Sitting up in bed, I chuckle to myself and smile as I hear the birds beginning to sing outside my window. Setting the letter on my nightstand, I then slide back out of bed and decide that I ought to discuss this letter with the remaining council members. The sooner it was discussed, the sooner that I could travel to Charleton and meet this seemingly pompous King.

"I am sure you are all alarmed at such an urgent calling for a council meeting, but do not fret. I come bearing good news of our efforts in creating ties with the nearby kingdom _Charleton."_

Standing before the council members, I wear my old trousers and decorative blouse along with laced up boots. My hair is tied back in many braids and ribbons, trying to compensate for my casual clothing. I note that several council members furrow their brow at my attire, but I shrug it off and continue to explain the letter from King Ananias.

"King Ananias of Charleton has requested that I visit his kingdom to further seal our upcoming treaties. You may read the letter if you so wish, but as your Queen I seek your approval of my decision to take up on his offer."

Silence falls over the cousin room chamber, the few men and women sitting before me exchange open glances. Whispering amongst themselves, I stand with arms behind my back and my palms sweating.

"We think that is a swell idea. A smart move on both Hyrule and Charleton's behalf." Council member Nohanson says, standing up and motioning to the other sitting around him. Beaming from ear to ear, I feel that a new adventure is on the horizon. Getting the council's approval was key to running a peaceful kingdom, so the only step now was to appeal greatly to King Ananias of Charleton.

"Thank you, council members. With your approval, I now plan to leave for Charleton at dusk. I will be traveling by myself, taking only my knight to accompany me." I state plainly, gathering my papers as I step away from the table. Nodding their heads with acceptance, I then adjourn the meeting without further comment.

Walking briskly back to my bedroom, I open the grand wooden door and welcome myself back to my familiar chambers. Eyeing the massive bookshelf on the western wall of my room, I walk straight to it's beautiful shelves and pull off three books.

 _Bird and Small Animal Field Guide, Edible Plants of The Great Pleatau, Western Atlas of Charleton._

 _Surely I'll be able to add information to the margins of these, as I learn new things in Charleton..._

Walking to my desk, I place the three heavy books onto it's wooden surface. Turning and padding my way to the closet, I find my leather bags and satchel. Taking them in my arms and grabbing miscellaneous items from my nightstand, I then pack the books away Iin my large clothing bag. Digging in my closet once more, I pull out as many gowns and outfits that I can jam into my carpet bag. Trousers, blouses, laces, ribbons, I grab them in handfuls and lazily stuff them into the bag. I had never taken a liking to being a proper lady, so now that I was completely in charge of myself, the most practical thing to do was to wrinkle up the clothes and sink them into the cracks whichever way I could.

 _Father would not be proud of this._

Shaking those doubtful thoughts from my head, I seal the bag shut and leave it on the edge of my bed, exiting my room and now seeking to find my valiant knight.

* * *

"Lady Zelda, it is not wise to travel the kingdom without an escort."

"That's alright Bulora, I'm just going to find Link. Nothing drastic."

"Lady Zelda. I insist-"

"That will be all, Bulora. Thank you."

Dismissing my handmaiden's protective warnings, I pull on my leather boots and begin lacing them. Slipping out of the front room without another sound, I can tell that Bulora is embarrassed. Pushing it aside, I stand up and push open the castle's metal door. Stepping out into the afternoon sun, I smile warmly and inhale a deep breath of the outside air. Making my way through the back courtyard, I catch wary glances from several castle guards. Digging my heels into the grass, I ignore their annoying personas.

At last, I make my arrival at the forest stables. Link typically spent most of his time here, caring for Epona and training in battle with the head stable man. After the fall out and massive chaos that ensued three years ago, Link enjoyed keeping things calm and quiet. Though he technically held the formal title of Royal Knight and General, the lack of conflict in Hyrule allowed him to spend most of his time with only his thoughts. Spotting him in the northern fenced off area, I make my way to the edge of the wooden posts and stand with my arms waving.

He rides in the distance on a grey horse, appearing to be assist in the taming process of a young mare. Seeing me suddenly with my arms in the air, he turns the horse sharply and rides towards me. Stopping suddenly as the horse's hooves slide in the dirt, Link leaps off the mare and runs to meet me on the opposite side of the fence.

"Zelda, why are you here? Is everything alright?" Link asks in a distressed tone, knowing that it was somewhat unusual for me to visit him at the stables without warning.

"Yes, everything is just fine. I have a request for you, though." I reply, smirking just slightly.

"Anything."

"You, my dearest Knight, have the privilege of accompanying me on a trip to Charleton." I say with exaggerated excitement, curtsying as a further motion of sarcasm. Chuckling at my banter, Link hops the fence and takes one of my hands, bowing to kiss my knuckles.

"My beautiful Queen, your wish is my command." Link says and takes his fingers through his hair. Of course we never genuinely spoke to each other with such terms, but it was humorous to tease like this. Motioning for us to walk together, Link and I start towards the path leading back to the courtyard.

"Won't you finish up with that mare? She seems to be quite the wild one."

"No, the stable master will take care of her. My first job is to accompany you back to the castle."

"I made it here on my own, I could very well make it back."

"Zelda, I am not doubting that." Link turns to me with a smirk. It was my natural instinct to prove my independence to him, despite the fact that he seemed to be well aware. Regardless, it was a habit I couldn't quite rid of. Walking together in silence, I hook my arm in his as we travel up the castle steps.

"Shall I prepare the carriage?" Link asks, releasing my arm and now holding my hand in his.

"Yes. I will meet you near the gates as dusk."


	4. The Arrival

"I do wish that I could attend these council meetings with you, they seem so interesting."

Link sits across from me on the padded bench inside the carriage, his sword laying on the cushion beside him. With my legs crossed and my lips pursed, I watch out the window on my right side, seeing the darkness creep across the land.

"King Ananias told me to attend the castle by myself, I wonder if he'll be upset that I have both you and the carriage driver." I mutter quietly, still staring out the window. Hearing my worrisome words, Link stands up and takes a few steps, sitting himself beside me. I swallow hard and my eyes widen, feeling that he is about to express some sympathetic sentiment. Not that it made me uncomfortable in the slightest, rather, being near him made me nervous that I would say something rash.

"Don't worry. If this silly King turns you away simply for bringing protection, then Charleton is certainly not a kingdom we want to associate with."

"Link, you mustn't say such things. Dishonoring someone of Royal blood is punishable by death." I turn to Link and say, our faces looming close to one another.

"Nobody can hear me except you. You won't turn me in for dishonorable conduct, right?" He jokes, tilting his face to the side just slightly. I blink hard and smile, shaking my head at his banter.

"No, of course not. Still, you ought to-"

 **CRASH**!

Both Link and I are suddenly thrown from our seats, tumbling onto the floor of the carriage and using our hands to brace ourselves. The entire carriage continues to jolt back and forth, and my panicked gaze meets Link's as he reaches for his sword. Filled with confusion and fear, I can only suspect that a monster of some sort has found itself in the path of our racing carriage. Watching from the floor as Link opens the door, I stand up quickly and catch the back of his shirt before he leaves my vicinity.

"Be careful." I say breathlessly, panting as my heart races in my chest. Feeling pathetically helpless, Link presses a kiss to my forehead before closing the door behind him.

 _Din, Nayru, Farore...Please don't let this be the beginning of another calamity..._

Watching from the window, I see Link as he slashes a bokoblin, advancing forwards and lunging at another monster of the same likeness. Though it was common to encounter savages of this kind out on the borders, I felt unsettled nonetheless. Several minutes pass before he finishes them all, wiping the blood from his blade and approaching the carriage door. Opening it and practically collapsing onto the bench, I rush to him and hurriedly inspect his appearance.

"Are you hurt? How many were there? Did you get cut? Are you-" Link cuts me off by sitting up straight and shaking his head.

"Zelda, it's just bokoblin, there is no real threat." He says, still panting and breathing heavily.

"Yes but I thought-"

"There is an entire village of them a quarter mile away. You can see the smoke from their stacks from here, look..." Link pauses and points his gloved finger out the window. "Don't worry. We can keep going. It's really nothing." Knocking on the back wall to tell our carriage driver to go, we start moving slowly and I feel my cheeks flooding with warmth.

 _It's been so long since any real danger has thrust itself upon us...How foolish of me to doubt Link...He has fought so much worse..._

Sighing and trying to force a smile, I move next to him and fold my hands in my lap. "I'm sorry. It's just been a while since either of us have been in any danger, so I guess I just assumed the worst..." I laugh joylessly, watching Link as he removes his leather gloves and wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Still catching his breath, Link leans back into the seat and sighs deeply. "It has been a while, hasn't it..." Link trails off, tired out from this sudden burst of intense fighting. Closing his eyes and leaning against the window, I decide that sleep is indeed the best thing for us, to settle our nerves until we arrived at Charleton. Though I can still feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, I close my eyes and lean my head back against the carriage wall. Slowly drifting off, I welcome sleep's warm embrace.

* * *

Walking slowly, I open my mouth and part my lips to let out a low moan. It had been quite a blissful nap, so to be woken under any circumstances was entirely too bitter. Realizing what had made it all so blissful, I open my eyes and see that I am tangled up in Link's arms. Supposing that my natural instinct was to hug something while I slept, I find it hard to scold myself for an improper act such as this one. Leaning over still, I figure that I must have tipped over from my upright position while unconscious, thus ending up with my head on Link's shoulder.

 _Had he woken when I fell onto him in my sleep? Had he drawn me into his arms in efforts not to wake me? What if-_

"Your highness, I am sorry to wake you, but we have made our arrival."

Suddenly, my carriage driver's deep voice thrashes me from my _eyes_ - _shut_ - _breathing_ - _lightly_ state of being. I was so lost in my own mind that I hadn't even paid attention to our location. Sitting up quickly and gently removing Link's arms from their place around me, I scoot my way over to the window and peer out into the early morning sky. Tinted a dark blue, the sun barely illuminated the land as it began to rise. Surely it was about 6:00 in the morning, we had traveled in a very timely manner, placing me in a peaceful state of mind.

"Thank you, Elias. Please make sure the horses are in steady condition while I wake Link and collect my things." I address my carriage driver, as he nods his head and closes the carriage door. Standing up, I gently nudge Link's shoulder with a gentle hand.

Nothing.

Nudging him a bit harder this time, I pray that he doesn't wake from some horrible nightmare and try to kill me.

Still nothing.

"Link, it's time to get up. We- we are at Charleton's Castle, Link." I kick the side of the bench with my boot, nudging him one final time before he slowly opens his eyes. Rubbing them with his fists and coming to realization with the given circumstances, it's about three seconds before Link stands up and begins asking questions.

"We're here already?"

"Yes, hurry and gather your things, I expect that King Ananias is already preparing things for us."

"How is he to know of our arrival? His invitation came just yesterday morning."

"I had a soldier ride on ahead of us and give word that I accepted his offer. So if he has any wits about him, he will know that it is approximately this time that we are arriving."

Link nods his head as I answer his question, standing with his hands on his hips. For a moment we both stare in silence, not wanting to leave the confines of our carriage. Stepping before me and opening the door, he then holds out an arm for me to brace myself as I make the jump from the carriage's elevated platform and onto the cobblestone ground. Muttering my thanks but still holding onto his arm, together we abandon our carriage and walk towards the Castle's entrance.

Given instructions to sit and wait for someone to collect my bags and satchel, Elias holds the horses steady and stays behind. Swallowing hard and muttering silent prayers of luck, I hold tightly to Link's arm as we soon approach the first two royal guards, standing in front of a large, elaborately carved wooden door.

"Who goes there?" The guards call out, visibly tightening their grips on their sword's hilt. Looking at Link for a moment to make sure he isn't being skiddish and over-protecting me, he gives me a silent nod as I step forwards and release my hold on his arm.

"Queen Zelda of Hyrule, I have been cordially invited by your King, Ananias the third." I speak with a strong and confident tone, and the guards almost immediately drop their weapons and step aside. Allowing us to pass through, Link stays by my side as we are then brought into a large, heavily decorated room. Massive portraits hang on the walls, along with candles lending their light to the already brightly-lit room. Stained glass frames the northern wall that sits directly in front of where I stand, casting colorful rays of sun on my blonde hair. I have no time to marvel at this beautiful room, however, as I then see a pack of guards enter from another large door on the eastern wall. They seem to be walking in formation, and I quickly realize that they are forming a barrier around someone walking in the center. Suspecting that it is the King, I begin straightening my dress and pushing my hair behind my ears. Link notices this and I almost hear him scoff, but before any teasing can be done, someone steps out from this wall of guards.

He wears a navy blue waistcoat that is adorned with golden clasps and embroidery, along with a dresscoat that flares out in the back. With pure white trousers tucked into a pair of polished black boots, even I, in my decadent royal gown, feel underdressed. His jet-black hair falls upon his cheeks and his sharp jawline, and he stares back at me with yellow eyes. Certainly deemed to be quite handsome, I prepare myself for whatever amount of pressure I'm about to be put under.

"Queen Zelda. I must say, your council members failed you greatly." Ananias' voice is rich and threatening, as he takes a few steps towards me. Link stands a ways back, observing in silence.

"I am sure I don't know what you mean." I reply, giving him an icey tone.

"They did everything flawlessly, told me of Hyrule's excellent resources and fertile land...they even told me that you were a bright and wise Queen. But there was one thing they forgot to mention." He pauses, now standing about a foot away from me. Bending down and taking my hand, he presses a kiss to my cold, pale knuckles. Staring up at me from his kneeled place on the carpeted floor, he chimes a few daring words.

" _They didn't mention how strikingly beautiful you are."_

Immediately feeling my face grow warm, I give the most pathetic, flattered smile. It was highly unusual for me to seek compliments of this sort, or to become flustered at their notion. Yet as I stand before Ananias, I feel like a village girl that has just been caught staring at her sweetheart. As he stands back up, I catch him glancing at Link for a short moment. Doing only that, I decide to thank him.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you very much for inviting me here, I hope I won't be a burden."

"Oh Zelda, never in a thousand years would having a lady such as yourself be a burden. Thank _you_ for accepting my offer."

"Nonsense, it is a pleasure to be here!"

"As it is a pleasure to have you. Surely Hyrule requires a wise woman to lead it so eloquently..."

As we carry on with our conversation, Ananias motions for our party to be taken into another room. Following him and his guards down a dimly lit corridor, we continue discussing many things. I take a moment to make sure Link is following close behind, only to see him with a tired expression and sluggish movements.

"Shall we have breakfast before you see the kingdom? I have arranged to take you myself around the entire city." Ananias says with a charming smile, his yellow eyes boring deep into mine. Considering it for a moment, I decide that Link's tired state of being (as well as my own) was far more important than seeing Charleton straightaway.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could show me to my room...I would like a few hours to rest before doing any sightseeing." I pause and wait for a response. "If it is convenient, of course." I add, trying desperately not to be a bother.

"Certainly!" Ananias says, so loudly and enthusiastically that it makes me jump. "Gauards, please show Lady Zelda to her quarters." He says in a more assertive tone, as two men in chainmail motion with their arms for me to follow them. Link trailing close behind, I begin to feel very comfortable about my stay in Charleton.


	5. An Impasse

The hallways and corridors of Charleton castle are elaborate and lit with beautiful candles. Hyrule had once been this decorative and superficial, but the calamity took many resources and destroyed all of our structures. Of course I planned to eventually restore Hyrule to it's former glory- but it would take time. Staring up at the engraved walls and ceilings, I held my arms to my sides and sighed with awe and wonder.

"Link, look! There's a window that overlooks the kingdom..." I say breathlessly, taking Link's hand for a moment and pointing to a window at the edge of the hallway. Underneath my feet there is a luscious gerudo-print carpet, along with polished cobblestone accents that reflect that fire flickering amongst the candlesticks on the walls.

"Lady Zelda, your room awaits."

Just then, a guard motions with his arm to a large wooden door with golden spirals and golden hinges. I step forwards and thank the guard for his service, twisting the doorknob and entering the room. Attempting to enter behind me, I feel tension as suddenly the guard places a hand on Link's chest.

"Only Lady Zelda is permitted in this room."

I pause, standing in the doorway and biting my lip. Pivoting on one foot, I spin around and give the guard a gentle smile.

"Thank you, but this man is my appointed Knight, he is by law, allowed to stay by my side at all times. He will be rooming with me as well, to ensure my safety throughout the night."

Giving me a shocked expression, the guard swallows hard and I see his fists clenching. I then motion for Link to follow me into our room, but he is stopped once more by the guard, this time a sword at his chest instead of a firm hand. Gasping, I have a moment of spontaneity, thrusting myself between Link and the guard.

"You will not threaten this man with a sword! I will surely be reporting this to your King!" I snap at him, feeling Link nudging me with persistence. "Zelda please- don't get yourself-" Link whispers harshly, but I leave no room for him to protest. Still standing between the two men, I plant my feet firmly on the ground and refuse to move. Stepping backwards and giving a slight bow, the guard mutters his exiting words.

"You are free to report my actions to King Ananias, but I assure you that I will be commended for them... and you will have made a fool of yourself."

Typically in Hyrule, if a person of any stature had spoken like this to me, the law would require me to punish them. Disrespecting royalty was an immense crime, but I had little knowledge of how things worked in Charleton. Standing with my lips pursed, I decide to make a deal.

"You may leave us now and report this incident to your King. But until then, my Knight stays with me, in my room."

"Very well, Lady Zelda. I will return shortly with an order from the King." Turning around and walking stiffly away, the guard makes a notable exit by scoffing once he is down the hallway a bit. Furrowing my brow and looking back at Link, I see his expression and immediately start running apologies through my mind. Link hated it when my stance as Queen forced me to speak on his behalf, but in Charleton I was not required to do so. So when my protective nature made me do so regardless, I had no excuse other than I hadn't fully considered Link's feelings. Stepping into my room and feeling Link pass through beside me, I close the door and latch it with a golden chain attached to the frame. Standing with my back to him, I begin my apology.

"I'm sorry that you get pushed aside so easily, and I shouldn't have spoken for you like that- I know you don't like-"

"Don't apologize, Zelda."

"What?" I turn around, seeing his pensive form as he stands at the window and stares below. Taking a moment to examine my surroundings, Link doesn't reply straightaway and I begin to walk towards him. The room is just as divinely decorated as the rest of Charleton castle, with an adjoining room that I suspect is a washroom. Link stands at the Northernmost wall, between the large four-post canopy bed and the massive window panes. Brushing my hand on the soft, beautifully woven blanket that rests on the bed, I marvel at the craftsmanship as I make my way to Link's side.

"I'm apologizing because I need to, Link."

"No, you were just trying to defend me. It's okay." Link turns to me and nods his head. "I'm just glad it's over."

"As am I. Surely King Ananias isn't so unreasonable that he doesn't understand my need for protection...Besides, you always come with me to other Kingdoms, and you don't mind sleeping on the floor." I chuckle then, turning my head to see that my belongings have all been brought up already. They sit neatly on a chest of drawers on the southernmost wall, beside a gorgeously adorned vanity. Walking to the drawers and pulling my carpet bag down, I set it on the bed and begin unpacking things. Link takes my other two bags and sets them on the floor, helping me then place garments in the drawers.

Just then, a light knocking sounds at the door. Link and I meet anxious gazes for a spilt second, mouthing incoherent words as we debate on who is to answer the door.

" _Let_ _me_." Link starts, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. Shaking my head in protest, we argue silently.

 _"No, I have to!"_

 _"But what if-"_

 _"I'm the Queen of Hyrule, if you answer the door they're going to be so confused."_

 _"Zelda, don't be so impossible!"_

But I ignore Link's protest once more, walking to the door and unlatching it quickly. I hear Link behind me as he moves back to the windowsill, opening the door to see this time not one guard, but two.

"Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?" I cock my hip out just a tiny bit, leaning on the door frame and trying to seem as womanly charming as I possibly can. Not for their amusement of course, rather, to have me in their favor ultimately.

"The King requests that you meet with him now." The guard on the right says, his voice low and authoritative. Slowly turning my face around to look at Link, we exchange unsure glances before I meet gazes with the guards once more. Sighing and swallowing hard, I take my hand off the door frame and instead cross my arms against my chest.

"When does the King request this?"

"Right now, Lady Zelda. We are here to escort you back to the throne room."

I feel a wave of unease sweep across me as I then step out into the hallway, allowing the guards to begin guiding me to the throne room. I don't even bother motioning for Link to follow, knowing that he would keep a close distance regardless of whether I ask it of him or not. As we trod down this long corridor, Link stays far behind, far enough for him to slip away in case he was not permitted to this meeting. I hold my head high and my fists clenched at my sides, dousing myself with confidence and reassurance.

 _Everything is fine. You are strong, you are a Queen. Be confident. Don't let them silence you._

As we found the corner, we are then met by a massive door. Two more guards stand with swords across their chests, their backs stiff as they keep watch. I see as they quickly move out of our way and my escorts pry the wooden door ajar, revealing an auditorium that is adorned with stained glass windows. Deep red carpet leads a straight path to a cushioned throne, where I see Ananias is sitting proudly. Pursing my lips and turning backwards for a moment, I feel my stomach tense as Link is nowhere to be seen. Knowing I must proceed regardless, I walk steadily towards the throne.

"Queen Zelda the first, of The Kingdom of Hyrule." A man with a jouster announces, his voice echoing through the room. I knew that it was customary to bow before speaking to the king upon his throne, and so I kneel and drop my head between my shoulders. Staying down for a moment, I hear chuckling throughout the king's guards and other officials that stand beside his throne. Rising back up and keeping my nose in the air, I already begin to feel quite small.

"It is my understanding that there is conflict with you and my guards." Ananias speaks, his voice completely void of joy or the previous friendliness that radiated through. Taking in a breath of air, I nod my head as I speak.

"That is correct." I pause and look at the many faces watching me now. Women dressed in obnoxious gowns stand at the back of the auditorium, almost as if their only purpose was to mock me. Men dressed in armor and elaborate outfits stand closer to the throne, whispering amongst themselves. _Are there always this many people crowding his throne? What is their purpose..?_

 _"_ I have been briefed on the situation by my men, but I would like to hear your side of the story, Miss Zelda." His cold eyes fall across my figure, making me feel rather violated by this simple action.

"Very well. My appointed Knight was brought to my side by the Gods and he is to remain at my side. It is his job to protect me as I am awake, and as I sleep. That is why he and I will be sharing a room."

Immediately gasps weave throughout the people around me, I can feel their disapproval through the air. King Ananias raises his eyebrows, adjusting his placement on his throne. Shifting around in his chair, he looks as if he might laugh at my notion.

"Zelda, I am afraid that we do things a little differently in Charleton." He begins, standing up and taking one step forwards.

"I will allow you to have a guard at your side in the light, but your Knight has not been approved by my council, nor by myself. That is why it cannot be known that he will not sleep in your bed or violate you while you are alone in your chambers."

Suddenly, I feel a surge of the Goddess' magic collecting in my palms. Suppressing it as well as my anger, I stand still and let Ananias finish. Though outraged by the notion of Link trying to steal my innocence, I know that I must be reasonable with this king. Sighing and closing my eyes for nearly three seconds, I open them to see Ananias is making his way towards me.

"Chastity is very important in my Kingdom and in my castle. Even if your Knight sleeps on the floor beside your bed, whispers of your dishonorable state will leave these walls. My people will not accept a Queen that is not pure."

 _Why in Din's name does it matter to Charleton if I am pure? I am a visitor here..._

"Then I am afraid we have reached an impasse." I begin, but my words feel heavy in my mouth. Was this really worth severing ties with a pleantiful kingdom? Shifting my weight on my feet, Ananias is now about four feet away from where I stand. Praying he doesn't get closer to see my anxious state of being, I hold my arms across my chest and bite my lip.

"You will be rooming by yourself, Lady Zelda. I will not allow anything else." Ananias chimes, stepping even closer. I see his pupils dilate as he gazes upon me, his eyes searching me head to toe. Suddenly a wave of oppression sweeps over me, and I feel that I have no choice other than to submit to his request. If rooming without Link by my side meant that I would tighten the bond with Charleton, then rooming without Link is something that must be so.

"I-I _accept_ _your_ _request_." I look to see approval on the faces of the men and women surrounding me. "But only if my Knight will be provided with his own room in the castle."

Ananias nods his head and raises one hand, motioning for his guards to approach. They do as he asks and are by my sides within seconds, ready for further instruction. "Take Zelda back to her room, and take her Knight to his own quarters. That will be all." He speaks flatly, still keeping his eyes on my trembling figure. Beginning to walk away with the men at my sides, I feel the Goddess's golden light creeping up my arm. It was magic that supplied itself when presented with a passionate feeling, becoming more and more difficult to diffuse. Clenching my fist and praying nobody sees the golden tendrils beginning to seep back into my skin, I feel the magic receding.

Suddenly struck with the realization that Link is still missing in action, I keep my eyes peeled as we make our way back to my room. Arriving at the door, I open it swiftly and slip inside without thanking the guards. Praying that Link is waiting inside, my soul is let down gently when I see that my room is empty. Moving back to the door and opening it, I peer down the hallway to see the guards confronting Link. Even from a distance I see that Link is getting worked up, as are the guards. Briskly walking towards them, I call out with a strong voice.

"Link, it's alright- you can listen to these men." I see confusion douse Link's handsome appearance. "You will have your own quarters, I am to room alone."

"Zelda, that's not-"

"It's okay Link...We have to make this small sacrifice.." I trail off as Link places a hand on my shoulder, pulling me aside gently. Eyeing the guards to see that they are watching us intently, we keep out voices low.

 _"Zelda, who will be there to make sure that nothing happens in the night? Who will be there to-"_

 _"I will fend for myself, Link. Please don't worry, please go with them, I'm asking this of you Link..."_

Our voices overlap, mine drowning his out as I keep talking. I see his face sinking into fear and dissatisfaction, but he submits to my request. Though it pained me awfully to command anything of him, I knew that this was something we would have to let go. For Hyrule's future...It had to be worth it.


	6. Cleansing and Gazing

I had returned to my own quarters reluctantly, still wanting to get some much-needed rest after our long journey to Charleton. Despite the conflict that had just taken place, I still managed to slip into the massive Queen-sized bed, curling up onto my side and closing my eyes. Letting blissful sleep overtake me, I lie still and dream about my further adventures in this kingdom.

 _Arms pulled at my frightened figure, restraining me with great force as I fought to escape. Screaming and thrashing my limbs, I shake my head with twinges of insanity, feeling my eyes glowing with a fiery passion. Darkness surrounded me as I continued to pull against their grasps, ceaselessly my voice echoes into the void. I can see his light far ahead, hovering gently and waiting for my signal. Surely he listened for a gentle whisper- not a panicked scream._

 _Link, can you hear me? Link, I'm trying..._

Waking with a start, I sit upright in bed with great speed. Beads of sweat roll down my forehead as I catch my breath, coming to sense with reality. Absorbing my surroundings, I see that the sun outside my window is low in the sky.

A nightmare. _I haven't had any of those since before calamity Ganon... It must be late in the day. How long have I slept?_

Sliding out of bed, I feel my gown sticking to my back from how much my nightmare caused me to perspire. Crunching up my nose and cringing at the uncomfortable sensation, I sweep the curtains closed and pull the dress off over my head. Any other Queen would have to shed many layers to reach her undergarments, (A corset, chemise, crinoline) but I believed in practicality over senseless gentlewoman etiquette. That being said, I need only pull off my dress to be left in a light slip worn for modesty's sake. Eyeing myself in the vanity mirror for a moment, I recognize that I look far too disheveled to simply put on a clean dress. Sighing and placing my hands on my hips, I click my tongue and make my way into the adjourning washroom.

My feet feel cold against the stone tiles, pieced together perfectly to form an expensive-looking floor. Hyrule most certainly did not have washrooms like this, with a gerudo-print tapestry hanging from the ceiling and a ceramic tub resembling a round bowl. Golden piping ran up the wall and curved into the tub, knobs beside the spout with labels for hot and cold water. Since the luxury of running water was available only to royalty, I figured that Charleton had a large supply of pumps, the hot water deriving from nearby springs. Turning the warm-water knob, I lean over and marvel at it's delicate feeling, holding my hand beneath the spout and allowing the water to fill up the large ceramic bathtub. Stepping backwards for a moment, I pull off my slip and slide into the hot bathwater. Hissing for a moment as it stings my skin, I sink lower and allow my body to adjust. Reclining then against the back of the tub, I close my eyes and sigh deeply. Not even the most luxurious room in Hyrule Castle had a bathtub like this, rows of scented oils and soaps on the shelves beside the tub.

Even before the calamity, I was not spoiled with unnecessary things like these. My father believed firmly that for a person to grow up level-headed, they must be treated equally. In order for a ruler to empathize with their citizens, they must come from similar upbringings. Decorative bedrooms and embellished washrooms were not something of common life in Hyrule's towns and villages, so it only made sense for those things to be exempt from my life, as well. Of course the castle had running water and bathtubs, just none with jewels encrusted into the tiles...

 **XXXX**

After nearly a half hour, I finish up bathing and make sure to douse myself in the scented oils, scrubbing my skin with the soap that had been provided. Wrapping myself in a warm, fluffy towel, I walk back into my bedroom and search for a gown to change into. Pulling open the top drawer in my beautiful dresser, I sift through my clothing and settle on a warm, pink-colored dress. Laying it carefully onto the bed, I then pull on a pair of white trousers, along with knee-high stockings and my short brown boots. Pulling the dress over my head then, I tie it up in the front and smooth out it's wrinkled appearance. Sighing and standing in silence, I don't know if it is proper for me to exit my room and locate Ananias without an escort. After about a minute of thinking upon the matter, I decide that I am fully capable of finding Link- and together we would _both_ locate Ananias.

Stepping out into the hallway, my footsteps are muffled by the heavy carpet beneath my feet. Immediately I see a guard from down the corridor begin to approach me, and I open my mouth before he can address me.

"Hello sir, would you mind bringing me to my Knight's room? I would go myself, but I wasn't able to see where you all placed him..." The guard nods his head, I can tell he is one of the more submissive staff members here in Charleton castle. Walking past me, I follow him with my eyebrows raised, surprised that he is being so cooperative. We walk with a quick pace and no exchange of words, soon he motions to a nearby wooden door.

"Is this it?"

He nods in response, staring at the floor and avoiding eye-contact. I accept his lack of communication with tolerance, thanking him quietly as he then marches away. Standing by my lonesome for a few seconds, I then lightly knock of Link's door.

"Link? It's Zelda!" I say playfully, readying myself to nag him out of his sleeping state. Twisting the knob, I let myself inside. Sure enough, Link lays sprawled out on a twin-sized bed, his arm hanging off the edge and his feet reaching past the edge of the mattress. Taking a silent step towards my sleeping knight, I examine the room that Charleton has provided.

With far less decoration and fancy furniture, Link's room was quite humble in appearance. Against the northernmost wall is where his bed sits, a large painting of the great plateau hanging directly above. On the eastern wall there sits a chest of drawers and a standing mirror, along with a small nightstand. Finally oon the western side, a set of table and chairs is propped against the wall. A small bathroom was joined to the room at the left corner of the northern wall, beside where Link's bed sat on the carpeted floor. Though I would certainly prefer for Link to have a more lavish place to room, I knew that Link would be satisfied with almost anything. He was not accustomed to royal life, nor to decorative furniture or jewel-encrusted headboards...

"Wake up, sleepyhead." I chime in a soft voice, kneeling down beside Link's bed. Staring at him for a moment as he is adrift in slumber, I sigh at his peaceful expression. Feeling like a complete fool for admiring someone's appearance so much, I push my adoration into the back of my mind.

 _No nonsense. Just wake up Link, and find King Ananias._

Standing abruptly from my previous position, I then bite my tongue and kick the edge of Link's mattress. Though waking him pained me ever so slightly, my practicality outweighed my sensibility. Immediately he lets out a low groan, turning over in his covers and pressing his head into his pillow. Sighing, I result to pulling off his blankets. _That'll hurry him up._

 _"_ Link, please, it's time to wake up!" He rolls onto his back, wearing just his trousers and woolen socks. I had seen Link shirtless many times before, but it never failed to make me blush... _if only a bit._ He didn't seem to mind though, sitting up and yawning audibly as I turned and faced the other direction. With my hands on my hips, I sigh and feel like a pouting child.

" _What_ -what time is it?"

"It's the late afternoon...I'm afraid we've both slept the day away." I shake my head, turning around and leaning over Link's bed to pull open the curtains that drape over the large window. Link squints his eyes at the light but continues to pull himself out of drowsiness, standing up and raking his hand through his long blonde hair. I watch him once more, standing with my arms crossed and my eyebrows furrowed.

 _"_ Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not." I avert my eyes to look at the floor.

"But you _were."_ I can feel Link smirking, his boyish ego probably increasing as the seconds pass by. Spotting his cotton shirt on the floor, I pick it up and toss it at him, scowling only to keep my laughter inside. We always had awkward encounters like these, whether it be him watching me in awe as I studied Hylian clovers, or I'd be staring at him in adoration as he practiced his swordplay. Though it was difficult for either of us to admit, we enjoyed watching each other doing almost anything.

 _"Hurry up and get dressed."_ I mumble, seeing Link put his shirt on and grinning at me the entire time. He knew full well that I had been ogling at him, though I wouldn't admit it to myself. Trying to contain his laughter, he then began the merciless routine of teasing me.

"I'll get dressed, but only if you wipe that drool coming out of your mouth."

"I'm not- _augh!"_ I scoff at his remark, beginning to feel slightly embarrassed. I knew that he only teased me in a friendly manner, but I still felt like a wide-eyed puppy. It was extremely uncommon for me to get excited about anything other than science and nature, so having feelings for him was new territory for me. Recognizing that I was more frustrated with myself than him, I lightly stomp my foot and trudge out of his room.

 _"Zelda I was just-"_

 _"I'll be waiting out here!"_ Of course I wasn't angry, but it truly was not easy to avert my eyes from his sleepy-shirtless-bedhead self.

 _Get yourself together, Zelda. You have no time for distractions!_

Standing in the hallway with my back against the wall, I twiddle my thumbs and admire the engraved stone corridors. Turning around, I then face the engravings and run my finger along the smooth lines of architecture. Wishing that I had my magnifying glass, I sigh and lean my head back, tilting it upwards and letting my eyes fall upon the beautifully painted ceilings. Marveling at the craftsmanship once more, I am completely lost in my imagination and shriek when suddenly I feel a hand tap my shoulder.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Link-"

But it isn't Link that stands before me. My flame of excitement is extinguished quickly as Ananias smiles sincerely, offering his apologies for startling me.

"Lady Zelda, I'm terribly sorry for frightening you."

I shift my weight around on my feet, laughing joylessly and pulling my hair to one side of my head. _Surely he notices how nervous I appear..._

 _"_ That's fine, I was just- I was admiring the ceilings and the walls..." I trail off, pointing my finger upwards and smiling. He nods his head and I try not to choke on the awkwardness that drenches the air, consuming me whole. It's completely silent and he watches me, his hands behind his back and his eyes scanning me. Suddenly, I hear Link's door open and I jolt my head to see him step out into the hallway. His initial expression is apologetic, but quickly disappears as he sees Ananias staring back at him.


	7. Sightseeing

**I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. It's hard to find motivation and inspiration sometimes. That being said, thank you all SO MUCH for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I will try not to disappoint.**

* * *

 **XXXX**

 _The blackguard_

 _sat hard down_

 _with no head on him now._

 _and I felt so bad_

 _because I didn't know_

 _how to_

 _feel bad enough._

 **XXXX**

"Link." I blink rapidly and feel my legs tense up, not knowing how to explain Ananias' sudden appearance. "It's funny- I was just waiting out here for you, and- _and_ Ananias showed up, almost out of nowhere it seemed, I was actually quite startled." My words are choppy and I laugh joylessly, hoping that Ananias doesn't suspect that Link and I were both alone in his bedroom. Which of course, _we were_ \- but he didn't need to know that. Keeping his eyes locked on Ananias, Link steps forwards and hooks his arm around my waist. I relax underneath his touch and sigh deeply, smiling inwardly and looking up at Link's face for just a moment. Snapping myself back into reality, I look back at Ananias and tilt my head.

"Sh-shall we go? You said previously that you would like to take us around Charleton."

Ananias stares at Link's arm, as it is still coiled around my waist and resting on my hip. Almost as if this action deeply offends him, he smacks his lips and slowly turns his head up to meet my gaze.

"Yes, of course. Please, follow me." Ananias treads quickly, walking ahead of Link and I as we keep our footsteps synchronized. I see Link's expression soften as he then slides his hand from my hip, into my palm. He intertwines our fingers and I feel my heart flutter for a moment, looking up at his face to see him mouth the words _'I'm sorry'._ It takes me a moment to remember that he is apologizing for teasing me just a few minutes before, nodding my head and accepting his notion, despite how much it was not needed. _Link, I enjoy it when you tease me so!_

Shifting my focus from Link to Ananias, I see his feet movie briskly ahead of where I walk. He holds his hands clasped behind his back, his very stance preaches and gives off an aura of authority. Together the three of us make our way out of the main corridor, down a winding set of steps, and into a large room that's dimly lit with candles. The walls are painted a dark red, rich color, framed with wooden trim. Around the area where we stand there are shelves with coats and scarves, along with boots and hats. Turning to Ananias, I ask him about this strange room.

"What are all these coats for, Ananias?

"This is the room where guests can get ready for carriage rides or trips through the forest. We have clothing and things to keep them warm stored here, as Charleton's winter climate is quite harsh."

I reach to touch a fur coat, running my fingers through the soft fibers.

"But it's so warm out, we won't need these..." I hold a sleeve up to my face and cuddle against it, Link chuckles at this action and and tries it for himself. We stand like complete fools and marvel against the fur coats, all while Ananias watches in disapproval.

 _"Ahem..."_ He then audibly clears his throat, crossing his arms and staring at me as I straighten myself and give him a shy smile. "Our carriage awaits, just outside." Ananias then continues, motioning with his arm to a large set of swinging wooden doors. Leading Link and I out of the coat room, he pushes open the doors and fresh air rushes into my lungs. I glance at Link to see his eyes shift upwards, marveling at the painted evening sky. Keeping up with Ananias' rushed pace, I walk steadily and suppress my urge to point and exclaim at every little thing I see.

 _There, an exotic macaw in the tree._

 _That's a very pretty leaf, if I do say so myself._

 _Right there is a Tielian berry bush. Those are rare. I wonder if Ananias would scold me if I went and picked some branches..._

My thoughts are scattered and my eyes are everywhere but where they should be. Bringing myself back to reality, I see a beautiful carriage coming into view, a bit father ahead on the cobblestone path. Nudging Link, he takes my hand for a split second and squeezes it tightly. Just as Ananias turns around however, he releases his hold and gives Ananias a reverent smile. Leading us to the carriage now, I examine it's massive wheels and intricate golden designs.

"Our carriage driver will be arriving shortly I hope, until then...Just make yourself comfortable." Ananias turns to me, taking both my hands in one of his and smiling warmly. I swallow hard and stare back into his piercing eyes, nodding my head and breathing heavily. He steps away and opens the door to the carriage, offering his hand as I step onto the platform. I slip my cold fingers into his palm and he grips them tightly, leading me upwards into the carriage. He leans against the door frame for a moment, staring at me as I sit myself on the padded bench. Grinning from ear to ear, he leans in towards my face and inhales deeply.

"Lady Zelda, if you don't mind- I would like to have a word with your Knight. It shall only take a minute."

I feel my heart stop in my chest, but there is no apparent reason for me to deny him of this. Blinking my eyes and giving him a startled expression, I slowly nod my head and agree.

"Y-yes of course." I pause and stare at the floor for a moment. " _And his name is Link._ You may call him by his name." Dismissing this, Ananias turns swiftly and closes the door behind him. I sit in silence, then pressing my ear against the wall and attempting to hear what they speak of. Nothing but the sound of the blood rushing in my ears sounds back at me, and I sigh back into my seat and fold my hands.

 _I ought to just go out there and see for myself._

 _No, Zelda. You are trying to make a good impression. Surely Ananias will find your interruption to be rude!_

It was quite often that I weighed out situations in my mind, always fighting with myself and slumping my shoulders down when I couldn't make a decision. Why must a lady give so much thought into every single little thing? Why can't I be like the farmers or the men on the battlefield, they act in seconds and always seem to come home victoriously. _Ah, I shouldn't complain._

Just then, the carriage door opens back up and I am disappointed to see Ananias' face instead of Link's. Sitting up straight and smiling, I watch as Ananias places himself beside me and orders a guard to shut the door.

"But, where is-"

"Oh, no worries. I simply sent him along to carry out some arrangements for us later. He truly didn't mind. He was happy to do it."

"Ananias-"

"He truly is such a good little servant, _always there to obey your commands..."_

I want desperately to argue and defend Link's honor, but the carriage wheels begin to move and we have already left the courtyard. Being painfully aware that a lady must never argue with a man, I decide that just this once- _just this once-_ I will remain silent. If it were anybody else and I was in any other kingdom, I would spit fire back at someone who spoke of Link in such manner. But for Hyrule's own good, I know that I must appease Ananias.

 _This is going to be far more difficult than I expected._

* * *

Standing with my head tilted backwards, I let the setting sun beat down on my face. Ananias concerns himself with nearby merchants, as we now both stand in the shopping square. I let my mind drift as a squabble arouses between a noblewoman and a younger peasant, Ananias watches from a distance as if it is a theater act. Finally the commotion rises so, and I bite my lip to see a Kingdom's king doing absolutely nothing to aid his commoners. Deciding that something must be done, I glance at the merchant's cart and examine the situation. It appears as though she is accusing him of stealing something, but his hands are empty and his expression is quite innocent. Approaching the scene, I see Ananias step forwards and suddenly he grabs my wrist.

 _"Zelda, what on earth are you doing?"_

"I am going to aid this dispute, obviously." I struggle out of his grasp, but he follows directly behind my back and keeps a hand on my shoulder.

"You mustn't concern yourself with the conflicts and trials of these people. They are...they are simple folk." I jolt my head aside, facing him square-on.

"You're right.." I pause, taking a step closer. " _You_ should concern yourself with the trials of these people, since they are _your_ people."

"I am sure I do not know what you mean."

"I simply mean that as the King of Charleton, you should tend to your people... and at least _pretend_ that you care about their well-being." I speak with a smile, attempting to soften the blow of my harsh words. Ananias furrows his brow and scowls at me for a split second, but catches himself and reverts back to his previous charming expression. Glancing at the people who were quarreling, he then lifts his arm to point to them.

"See Zelda? They aren't even fighting anymore. Simple people with simple problems that don't need-"

Suddenly, with a vicious scream, the noblewoman lunges forwards and digs a dagger into the side of the Peasant's neck. Ananias stops his speech and freezes, as I do the same. Watching as the young peasant drops to the ground, my heart pounds in my chest and I feel myself growing nauseous. Feeling Ananias leave my side, I turn my head slowly to see him fleeing the scene. Anger boils inside my stomach, but I decide the only thing I can do is try to help this peasant in his final moments.

Rushing to the side of his helpless form, people scatter and disperse about me. I reach my arm underneath his back and hold his head in my other hand, watching as blood seeps out of his mouth and the wound on his neck. Whispering silent prayers to the Goddesses, I close my eyes and bring myself to a calm state of mind.

" _"Din...Nayru...Farore...Grant this man a peaceful passage into the next life, hold him to your white light, let him find his place in the waters of the afterlife..."_

 _"_ Zelda?!" Just then, a strong hand grasps my shoulder. I turn abruptly and see Link with a horrified expression, staring down at the dead body in my arms.


	8. Trading Deals

The sun began to set as I stared death in it's cold, empty eyes. Charleton's citizens were corrupt and troubled, so much so that they were willing to kill one another over a simple marketplace quarrel. Staring up at Link with breathless sighs, I stand straightaway and wrap my arms around his neck.

"What... _What on Din's name happened here?"_ Link says in a hushed whisper, his hand resting on the small of my back. Pulling away for a moment and pressing my forehead to his, I explain with wide and teary eyes.

" _There was a conflict in the marketplace, and- and Ananias was just watching from a distance, and the next thing we knew, the woman stabbed him..."_

I gather my thoughts for a moment and step backwards, sighing deeply and closing my eyes. Muttering more silent prayers to the Goddesses, I ask that they grant me a calm state of mind. Watching me in confusion, Link stands back and wrings his hands. Interrupting me then, he steps forwards and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Zelda, I am so sorry I wasn't there...Ananias told me that I wasn't permitted to go along, and I put up a fight... But he just dismissed me completely. I'm sorry, I- _I should have been there."_

"It isn't your fault." I pause, looking down at the dead peasant's body, his cold expression staring back at me.

 _"I'm starting to think there is another agenda behind all of this."_

* * *

Link and I had no other option but to return the the castle. Despite Ananias' terrible displays, we had to at least express our diastase and then formally announce our departure. _..Which we planned on taking._ Needless to say, our arrival back at the throne room was quite... _uncomfortable_.

 **XXX**

Guards, leave me. I must speak with Zelda and her Knight."

Quickly the guards and many subjects made themselves scarce, exiting through any of the doors that surrounded us. Sitting on his throne with his legs crossed and his chin resting on his fist, I readied myself to scold him fiercely. Silence looms in the air for a moment, as Link steps backwards and leaves me to speak first. I take a deep breath and stare back at Ananias, clenching my fists and biting my lip.

"A man is _dead_ because of your actions today."

" _Ohh Zelda,_ must we start on such a negative note?"

I immediately feel the urge to shout and express the seriousness of the situation, but I catch myself and swallow hard.

"Link and I have only returned to the castle so that we may express our wishes to you." Ananias sits up straight, raising his eyebrows.

"And what would those wishes be?"

"That you provide a carriage and horses for us, so that we may return to Hyrule." I turn around for a moment and glance at Link, whom gives me a reassuring head nod. "No treaties will be made." I state firmly, holding my head high.

At first, Ananias shifts around in his chair and stares uncomfortablly at the floor. Realizing my genuine seriousness however, he then stands up and begins walking towards me. Seeing this, Link brings himself to my side and slips his hand into mine. Taking a threatening pose, Ananias' voice is surprisingly high and deceptively charming as he speaks.

"Link." He smiles, showing his perfectly straight teeth. "Would you mind giving me a moment with _your_ Queen Here in Charleton we leave royal business to, _well_ , people of _noble blood."_

" _Nevermind_. " I decide in an instant, snapping back at him after his snide comment. "We don't want any favors from _you."_ Scowling and sighing deeply, I shake my head at him and turn around swiftly. It's silent for a moment as I exchange glances with Link, facing each other and beginning to walk away from Ananias. But before we can get far, I hear him chiming my name and his footsteps approaching.

"Zelda, _where_ are you going?"

I don't stop. Keeping my pace quick and reaching for Link's hand, I feel myself jolted backwards as Ananias snatches my wrist and pulls me slightly. I am aghast as I stare back at his darkened eyes, his pupils windeining at the sight of my struggle. Pulling away but failing to release my wrist from his grasp, Link has realized the current standings and readies himself to unsheath his sword.

"You _will_ release me, sir!"

 _"Sir?_ You will adress me as _king."_

You are _not_ my king!" I rip my arm away finally, angrily stomping away as Link then rests his hand on my shoulder. I see the exit doors waiting directly ahead, but I am stopped dead in my tracks as Ananias' voice pierces my ears once more.

"Guards! **Seize them!** "

I feel like my consciousness is sinking back into my head, as if everything is moving in slow motion. Link draws his sword fully, protectively stepping in front of me and hovering one of his hands in my near nicinity. I can hardly believe my ears, let alone my eyes- as armed guards enter the room so quickly, it's almost as if they were waiting for his cue. Surrounding and closing in on our tense figures, Ananias watches from several feet away.

"Stay back or you _will_ perish!" Link finally speaks up, his strong and authoritive voice echoes through the hallowed hall. I now stand with my back against his own, praying to the Godesses for means of escape.

"Ananias, please! Why are you doing this?!" I shout, catching Ananias' gaze as I stand with my arms extended, ready to defend myself. He smirks and crosses his arms, seemingly satisfied to see me in a fearful state. Still surrounded by armed men and their threatening glares, I watch as Ananias approaches us once more. Link keeps his watch on the men as Ananias nears me, facing my cowardly self, square-on.

"I'm afraid that you are not permitted to leave." He says flatly, shaking his head.

"You have no authority over myself or Link, you cannot make that decision-"

" _Perhaps_...You are correct that under no _moral_ standings do I have authority over you. And quite frankly, I have no interest in keeping your _servant_ here with you." Pausing and motioning for the guards to step backwards, they do as he directs and Link eases his posture, if only slightly. "Link, you are free to leave Charleton. I have no reason to detain you here."

"Ananias _please-_ speak under terms which are reasonable and understandable. What are you trying to accomplish at this point? Treaties? Trading deals?" I snap at him, pushing aside his previous comment about disinterest in detaining Link. Stepping forwards, I wordlessly offer peace by extending my hand. Despite how damaging trading deals or treaties with such a corrupt kingdom would be, I am willing to offer them now... _perhaps to only sever them later, of course._ If it meant our departure without any further conflict, I was willing to do it.

"...I-I suppose I _would_ like to make a trading deal of sorts."

"What goods would you like to trade? Hyrule has pleantiful crops and-"

"No, no. None of that." Ananias steps closer, Link now stands at my side. Grinning a seemingly evil grin, Ananias chuckles for a moment and gazes back at me.

"What will it be, then?"

" I offer you Hyrule's definite prosperity and safety... _in return for your hand in marriage."_

My heart stops in my chest. I feel Link tense beside me, as he visibly inhales sharply and scowls at Ananias. Staring back at this twisted king with wide eyes, I gulp audibly and feel warmth leaving my body.

"I...l..."

"Zelda please, it is the most reasonable thing to do for your growing Kingdom..."

It takes me a moment to fully form the words in my mouth and allow them to escape my lips, but I speak nonetheless.

"Of course not, Ananias. Don't- _don't_ _be_ _ridiculous."_

"See, my loyal subjects..?" Ananias chimes, looking around the room at all the guards that watch this pathetic scene. " _This_ is why we cannot permit her to leave. I know some of you have doubted my ways in the past, but soon you will all see that _it simply takes time to bend a woman to your will."_

I am speechless, astounded by the way that our simple visit has escalated into a conflict of this sort. _What did he mean by 'it takes time'?_

Beginning to pace like a proud peacock, Ananias keeps us in suspense as he keeps running his mouth.

"Zelda, I assure you that by the time we are finished, every ounce of your being will be infatuated with me. _That_ is why it's so important that you stay. We must allow love to run its course, you see?"

I feel as if I might vomit, now grasping tightly onto Link's cold hand. Ananias' mere gaze made me feel violated, _surely I will never love an arrogant man like this one!_

"Unfortunately for your sake, sir- I decline your offer and I will continue to do so. Now, Link and I will make our leave- and _no trading deals will be made!"_

 _"I cannot allow you to leave, Zelda."_

After he speaks these words once again, the room remains silent for a few cold moments. Everybody waits to see what Ananias' next command will be, anticipating our fate with great intensity.

"Guards, seize the girl. Leave the servant- he is no further use to us." Ananias speaks flatly and without emotion. I freeze, not knowing how to escape when I am completely defenseless. Once again, the men begin to close in on my helpless figure. Having no other line of action other than clinging desperately to Link's side, I hold on tightly as he extends his sword and readies himself to take lives.

"You silly boy, I already granted you your freedom! _Why are you still here?"_ Ananias questions Link from a distance, as he stands on my defense.

"I am _not_ here because I _serve_ Lady Zelda!" Link shouts, slashing his sword against the first guard. I stand behind him, beginning to gather the Goddess' magic in my palms and attempting to muster the means to use it. "I am here because I _choose_ to be!" Link finishes him off, his sentence ending as he delivers the fatal blow. The guard drops to the floor with a loud clang, as the next one advances with great speed.

"Oh, how cute." Ananias says over the commotion. "Guards, _dispose of this peasant!"_

As these words leave his lips, the men transfer their focus solely to Link's defeat. Now _four_ advance forwards, overwhelming Link quickly and leaving him desperately fighting for his life. Knowing that I must help somehow, I whisper silent prayers as I feel the magic crawling in tendrils up my arm. Suddenly, Link cries out as a guard manages to gash him in the shoulder, blood beginning to show through his shirt. Weakening him greatly, he drops to one knee and stifles his cries through his teeth. Taking this advantage, a guard then launches himself forwards and wraps his metallic-clad arms around his neck. _A knife at his throat now_ \- as Link struggles against his grasp, I can do nothing but cry to Ananias for mercy.

" _No_! Please! Ananias, _please_ \- stop this!" My scream tears through the throne room, catching Ananias' attention quite quickly. The guard stands with his arms firmly latched around Link still- the knife hovering just above his neck.

"Kill him." Ananias smiles, waving his hand in the air fluidly. With my soul feeling as if it's being ripped in two, I make my fateful offer in effort to save Link's life...

"I-I accept your offer, Ananias! I will marry you- just- just let Link go...And I swear I'll-"

" _What was that?"_

Briskly walking forwards and motioning for the guards to make way, he approaches me with great speed and intensity, his feet clacking across the polished stone floor. Thrusting his arm forwards and grabbing me by my face, Ananias pulls me close and stares in my terrified blue eyes. _How have I allowed myself to become this helpless?_

"I _will_ set your little peasant free, Zelda. But if you run away and sever our marriage... _He will be the first one to suffer."_ Pushing me away, I stumble to the floor and try to scramble back to my feet as quickly as possible. By that time, Ananias has directed for the guards to release Link.


End file.
